Soul Mates
by coriander
Summary: *Slash* Christien is an another boy who also came from the meteor shower, but moved out of Smallville. Now he is coming back to Smallville, looking for something? what is it? will he find it? and what's up with Lex and Michel?
1. Default Chapter

~*Soul mates*~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, although all those characters are mine and mine alone! Yay! Future Characters won't though, most of them anyway. IF you watch the show, you'll know which is which, I don't feel like going down the list, there are to many.  
  
Warning: This will me a *SLASH* story, so be warned right now. Don't try to flame me because as someone famous once said "frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." (Didn't actually see the whole thing, I kept on falling asleep during certain parts of it. Oh Well.)  
This is AU, and… well… whatever else I see fit for it to be so there! Just read the damn thing and you'll find out! *SHEESH!*  
  
Pairing: wouldn't you like to know! *HEHEHEHE* (Evil laugh)  
  
Rating: Probably NC-17 or something. I don't know yet.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Christien woke up with a bright smile on his face. Today was the day it would all start. He would get to meet his soul mate at last! He wasn't sure how he knew, but he'd learn not to question his those weird   
feelings of his since they were usually true. He knew that he was   
different from everyone else in his family. he had always been stronger   
than all his older brothers and sister, he was even stronger than his   
parents! It wasn't even because he was adopted. He could say that it   
started about when his parents found him.   
  
After the Meteor shower in Smallville.  
  
Apparently, the meteor (or spaceship) that carried him here crashed not   
far from were his parents were driving by during the even. Actually, it   
crashed in the middle of the road, so that his parents couldn't drive   
past it. As they got out of the car to figure out a way to get past it,   
the meteor cracked open, and he came crawling out of it. He looked to   
be about Two or three years old, and the Millers instantly fell in love   
with his baby blue eyes, blond ringlets, and adorable smile. They never   
stopped to think that this cherubic angel that fell out of the sky   
could be some evil demon alien sent to take over the earth, who just   
happens to be disguised as an innocent child. Of course he wasn't one,   
but when he asked them, they just smiled and said that no devil could   
look as innocent as he did when they found him.   
  
Anyway, they immediately took him with them, clothed him (he had   
been naked. How embarrassing!) and through some connections, was able   
to adopt him as Christien J. Miller.   
  
Now Christien was 16, Junior in High school, or soon to be as soon as the summer was over anyway, and this morning, was very exited and hungry!  
He jumped out of bed, and ran down the hall, then down the stairs into the kitchen/dinning room.   
"Morning everyone!" He exclaimed happily, then went to kiss his mom, and his little sister Sabine, hugged his dad, and his two older brothers, Michael and David. Then he skipped to the table, sat in his chair and started pilling pancakes and sausages on his plate. After adding all the syrup and butter to the mix, he begun attacking his food, like it was his last, stopping now and then to sip his hot chocolate.  
He didn't notice the fact that everyone had stopped whatever they had been doing to stare at him in shock. Although Christien was a very nice boy… it was only after about noon. He was definitely not a morning person, and didn't get out of bed until 11 if there was no school. Sabine learned the hard way not to disturb his sleep unless there was an emergency.   
His mother came over and felt his forehead.  
"Honey, are you feeling alright?" she asked, frowning.  
"Yup, never been better!" he answered, still chipper, though his words were muffled by the food in his mouth.  
"Honey, his mother tried again, you do realize that it's 10 in the morning right?"  
"Yup!"  
"But, your never up at this time of day!" exclaimed his dad, finally coming out of his stupor.   
"I know, but I suddenly had a hunch that something very good was going to happen today, and that motivated me into waking up a bit early today." He calmly explained, after taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Then he went back to eat, after adding a few more pancakes and sausages to his place.  
"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you guys this. Maybe that's the good thing that you were waiting for." said his dad.  
Suddenly, the fascination with Christien's weird behavior was forgotten in favor of his dad, who suddenly found the tablecloth fascinating. He took a big breath, then rose his head and looked at everyone with a big smile on his face.  
"The good news is, I got a promotion at work. And it's a pretty big promotion to! I'm the new Head scientist at the Luthor corporation. Seems that the old one suddenly became unavailable." He shrugged. He looked ready to start bouncing, he was so exited.  
Everyone begun to gasp, and squeal in surprise and happiness over the promotion. Suddenly, Christien realized something.  
"Wait a minute. You said this was the good news. Usually when someone says that, it means that there's bad news also. So what is it?"  
His father sighed.  
"I should have known you'd notice that. Your to smart." He looked at his family's expecting faces and braced himself for the verbal abuse which will be resulting from the next part.  
"The only catch is, We'll have to move. To Smallville."  
  
******************************************  
  
Authors notes: Ok that's the first chapter. Do you like it? don't like it? Should I stop and go commit suicide? Or do I finish this baby? Tell me please, and critics are welcome.   
Thank you for reading all of this!  
Luv ya! 


	2. Welcome to Smallville!

Author's notes: You guys realize that instead of writing my final which was due yesterday, I'm updating this story for you guys? That's right, I luv yall that much. So you better appreciated it and write me a little review in gratitude. That's all I ask!  
Thank you! J  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christien felt a bubble of excitement and anticipation grow in his chest at the words that came out of his father's mouth. He doesn't remember much of the place where he landed. As soon as his parents had gotten his adoption papers arranged, they had immediately left for New York, wanting to get as far away from Smallville as possible. They were afraid, obviously of someone finding out and taking him away. But now that he was older, he guessed that they felt enough time had pasted that no one would ask to many questions. He'd heard so much about it though. He felt guilty sometimes because his parents obviously missed it very much, and only moved because of him. No more worries now though, since they were going back!   
  
He felt that whatever had put him in his good mood this morning had to do with this news, but it wasn't all. There was still more to come.  
  
"this is great news honey, beamed his mother, whatever made you think that we'd be upset?" It was obvious that she was delighted about this, you could tell by the look on her face, that she couldn't wait to see her old friends, family and town again.  
  
His father frowned.  
  
"I thought you guys would be upset about leaving the big city in order to move to such a small town. Plus you'll be leaving all your friends behind…" he trailed off at the looks that everyone was giving him.  
  
"don't worry about it dad, Said Michael, it won't be that serious, we can always talk to our friends on the phone or visit during breaks. Plus we always wanted to see that oh so special town you guys are always going on about." He smirked.  
  
His mother blushed and looked at his father.  
  
"Well, I guess you guys will get to see for yourself now won't you?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Within two months, they were on their way to Smallville. Seems the company would take care of selling the house for them, and until they found a house for sell, they would leave at the Luthor mansion with Lex Luther. His mom had some reservations about it at first because they had heard that Lex was very similar to his father, and senior Luthor wasn't a very pleasant person. Plus they had heard that he had been in some trouble. But they had been assured that they would most likely have little interaction with the man. He was almost never home, and when he was, he was always working on something. Plus, it was only temporary.  
  
The Mausque Family got of the plane, the excitement palpable around them. They had been told that Lex Luthor would meet them at the airport, and take them to the Mansion.  
  
"David Mausque?" Called a voice.  
  
They turned around to find a young, bald man smiling at them. He was very hansom, and elegantly dressed. He held out his hand to David, and they shook hands.   
  
"Lex Luthor" nodded Christien's dad.  
  
"Welcome back to Smallville."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know it's really short, and I made you guys wait a long time for this chapter, and I'm really sorry! but my computer kept on shuting down on me, and erase my work everytime I started typing something, and finally I got pissed of, and went to sleep. And I didn't get the urge to write anymore till today. I'm really sorry!!! But I love your reviews, and since you all asked so nicely, I won't kill myself over this, although by now, I'm sure you all changed your minds and want to actually do the job yourselves... ummm, well you could, except you wouldn't get the end of this story! HAHAHA!!!!! *insane laugh* *Chokes, and starts caughing* ummm... yea... well, then *Clears throat* Sorry about that... so that's that. THanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I'll try really hard to write some more tomorrow k?  
luv yall!  
Laterz~ 


	3. mi Casa es su Casa...? ok ok I don't kno...

Sorry about the long wait, and the short chapter from before. THis one's longer! right? Ok, I'm sorry. well, although I didn't introduce the character that I know you're all waiting for, I promise he will show up in the next one. Oh and I gave Lex a partner, cuz you know, ya can't leave sexy Lexy all alone! it just won't do. If I made any mistakes of anykind, I'm sorry. Just point them out to me and I'll fix them. Well anyway, that's that. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
After Lex had the driver pile their luggage in the trunk of the car, they all got in and drove to the Luthor Manor. Mr. Mausque and Lex made some small talk about work while the kids talked in hushed and exited tones.   
  
Christien noticed that Michel kept on stealing glances at Lex and faintly blushing, before quickly turning away whenever Lex looked his way.   
  
He smirked.   
  
Looks like he had torment material for his brother for a while. He giggled softly.   
  
It felt good.   
  
He never got to be the one teasing his brothers about a crush. They always knew about his, but they either hid theirs well, or he wasn't observant enough.  
  
Well it's all over now.  
  
He suddenly noticed that the limo had grown quiet during his silent musing. He looked up to find everyone giving him weird looks.  
  
"what?" He asked, his face turning red.  
  
"Honey, are you alright? You've been smirking and giggling to yourself for a while now." His mom said, frowning.  
  
He blushed even more, and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"He He, ah, sorry about that… Just thinking about how much fun we're gonna have… Yea, that's it! Fun time! Can't wait!"  
  
"oh, ok then!" Smiled his mom, and turned back to his dad, no longer interested. So did the rest of the family. They were used to his bouts of insanity. Lex on the other hand still looked worried.   
He looked up at Michel, who was sitting across from him.  
  
"are you sure his ok?" he asked him.  
  
Michel looked up, as if surprised that he was being spoken to, then blushed furiously.  
  
"huh? Oh, um, yea yea, sure. Don't worry about him. He does that from time to time. Usually means he knows something about someone and is going to harass them about it."  
  
"oh" answered Lex.  
  
"Hey! exclaimed Christien, I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do!" answered his family.  
  
"humph" He crossed his arms and pouted the whole ride to the manor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They finally arrived at the manor. The Driver got out and opened the door. Lex got out first, then the parents, and finally the kids.  
  
"Welcome to my home. Make yourselves comfortable, Mi Casa es su Casa!" He smiled.  
  
"Wow, Said Sabine, This is soo cool!" she started bouncing in place, with a huge exited smile on her face.  
  
"yea, what she said" replied David, while his twin just nodded next to him.  
  
  
Christien agreed with his siblings but kept quiet. The place was amazing! He always has a soft spot for those old fashion mansion, but that's not the only reason why he was amazed. Maybe amazed was the wrong word. He felt something, like a connection. Whatever he was looking for, he would definitely find it around here…  
  
Lex guided them to the house.  
  
"The butler will bring your things into your rooms. Unless you have any objections, each one of you will have your own rooms" He smiled.  
  
"I object!" answered Mr. Mausque.  
  
"Awww, dad!" The kids started whining.  
  
"What? I don't want a separate room from Natalie!" He replied with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Dave, honey, don't tease the children." Frowned His wife. But her eyes were twinkling in amusement.  
  
"yea dad, not funny!" answered Sabine, smiling.  
Lex watched the family tease each other with an envious eye.  
  
'why can't my family be that close?'  
  
He sighed, and shrugged off the nostalgic feeling, and smiled. Wishing for what will never be is a waste of time.  
  
"Shall I give you the grand tour?"  
  
******************************************************  
  
So what do you think? good? Bad? Tell me PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
I'll love you forever?! 


	4. Clark's entrance into the scene YAY!

*This is a repost. I went back to read it and was appalled by the many many many grammatical and spelling errors that I had made. In my defense, I will say that it had been 3 or 4 in the morning when I wrote it. So anyway, it isnt' anything major, you don't have to read it if you've read it already and don't want to. But just in case someone's reading it for the first time or wishes to see what I did differently, go right ahead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: um... hi... *hides behind a tree* ok ok, I ,know i haven't  
  
updated in a really really really long time and most of u guys probably hate  
  
me and/or are no longer interested in this story at all, but I've been really  
  
busy what with starting up college and having mental breakdowns and the  
  
likes. But I'm all better now and I'm ready to start writing again. sooo, if  
  
u guys are willing to forgive me, here are some long awaited stories. I'll  
  
try and make the chapters as long as possible for ya! Enjoy and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clark woke up this morning feeling good. It was summer time, and although  
  
Chloe and Pete went away for the break, it was still a lot of time away from  
  
school, which made him really really happy. Not only that, but he woke up  
  
with the feeling that something really cool was going to happen today. He felt  
  
very fidgety and couldn't wait to start the day.  
  
He quickly ran to the bathroom, and just as quickly ran out clean,  
  
refreshed and ready to go. He did all of his chores, then still feeling  
  
restless, did his father's chores too. Then he went into the house and did  
  
the Saturday house cleaning in a blink of an eye. He thought about cooking,  
  
then changed his mind when he remembered the fiasco that took place the last  
  
time he tried to cook. He grabbed a box of cereal and the bottle of milk, and  
  
sat down to eat. Soon enough he had finished the entire box of cereal. Then he decided to throw caution to the wind and tried the cooking thing again.  
  
*at least this time I know what to avoid doing. like getting distracted and  
  
leaving the food on the oven for too long... eh.*  
  
However just to be sure, he opted to do something simple like scrambled eggs  
  
and bacon. 10 minutes later, he had a huge plate of eggs and bacon seating in  
  
front of him, and just as he was about to put some on his plate, he heard  
  
someone cough. He looked up to see his mom and dad staring at  
  
him with a look of confusion mixed with a bit of amusement on their faces.  
  
"oh. um, hey mom, dad." He started, blushing furiously. In his preoccupation  
  
with not burning the food, he had not notice them staring at him.  
  
"Good morning Clark," said his mom, smiling.  
  
"Look! I decided to make breakfast this morning! and I didn't burn it!" Clark  
  
stated with a big smile, getting over his embarrassment thanks to the booming pride he was feeling for himself.  
  
"I see that," responded his dad, as he finally decided to move and take his  
  
place at the table.  
  
"I also saw that you did all the chores for the day. You know I don't like it  
  
when you do that" he frowned a bit, but was soon distracted by the food. *men!*  
  
"I know Dad, but for some reason today, I feel really... excited? I don't  
  
know, but I just feel like I'm suppose to be doing something, or that  
  
something big is going to happen today. I just can wait to see what it is!"  
  
"that's interesting Clark, said his mom as she too started eating at the  
  
table. Do you have any idea what it might be?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think I'm gonna go into town after I visit with Lex  
  
after breakfast. He said that he's having some client and his entire family  
  
staying with him for a few weeks until they get settled in Smallville. One of  
  
the kids is my age, and Lex wanted me to show him around town, make sure he  
  
had at least one friend when school started. Who knows, maybe he's cute and  
  
gay!"  
  
Clark's parents were just smiling and nodding at everything Clark  
  
said. They never really heard him babble quite this much before. Whatever was  
  
going on with him must be really big.  
  
Jonathan frowned a little at the mention of Lex, but suppressed  
  
quickly before his wife saw it. Lex had done a lot for his family and he was  
  
grateful. He finally realize that he had hated Lex for something that the boy  
  
had not done, and tried to be tolerant of him. He knew that Clark looked up to  
  
Lex, and was worried that Clark had a crush on Lex for a while, and that Lex  
  
would end up hurting him and/or be a bad influence to Clark. Well, Clark did  
  
have a crush on Lex, and they had even tried the dating thing, but that had  
  
not worked out well, and they decided to stay friends. Furthermore, so far,  
  
Lex had only been a good influence of Clark school-wise, and social-wise.  
  
Jonathan had been a little surprised when Clark came out, but not  
  
overly so. He had always thought that the whole Lana thing was a bit...  
  
suspicious. Clark was very good looking, and contrary to popular belief,  
  
Clark was not as oblivious to his beauty as he liked people to believe. If  
  
Clark had really wanted Lana to be his, it would have been done long  
  
into the game. Jonathan had had the unfortunate opportunity to witness one of  
  
Clark's seduction acts played on some unsuspecting football player last year.  
  
The poor boy never saw it coming. Jonathan had been... surprised to say the  
  
least.  
  
Clark kissed his parents good bye and walked... no, skipped out of  
  
the house. The Kents just shook their heads and went back to their breakfast.  
  
Clark was a gay alien teenager. They were done being surprise about anything he did anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok what do you think? Should I have given up while I was still ahead? ok  
  
Promise the next chapter they actually get to meet. The suspense is actually  
  
starting to get to me. lol  
  
Review please! Luv ya! 


	5. Clark and Christien finally meet Lots of...

Yay! New chapter! Ok this time, I'm using word, so there shall be spell check. LoL. Hope you like it! By the by, IT'S MY BIRTH DAY!!! I'M 19 YAY! *cough* so if you want to leave especially nice reviews, don't let me stop you. If you want to read about my mental breakdown when I realize that I was getting old. You can check out my other Smallville story, 'casual partners. or are they?' it's quite amusing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clark squeeze in between the bars and carried on skipping to the mansion. As per usual, he came in through the kitchen, stole a muffin from the counter and continued on to his search of Lex and the potentially hot new member of Smallville high.  
  
He suddenly stopped when he caught the most delicious and orgasmic scent he had ever encountered. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Forgetting all about Lex and his new guests, he went about searching for the object of his fancy. He made his way up to the third floor, down the hall and in front of one of Lex' many bedroom doors. He hesitated, and considered knocking, but dismissed it since the smell was overcoming all of his senses.  
  
He was just about to open the door, when the said door opened and his eyes fell into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christien looked around his room in awe. This room was way bigger than his old one, and he had a king size bed! No more falling out of bed then. He blushed thinking about all the time he had been teased about falling out of bed or worst, floating. The first thing he did was plug in his radio and TV set. Then he started putting his clothes away. Suddenly, the most delicious sent hit him full blast. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
*wow, I don't know what this is, but I want it* he thought. Then he blushed about his thoughts, having never thought so possessively before. But then he didn't care and all he wanted was to find the source of that smell. The only thing that stopped him was that even though Lex had given him a tour of the place, he definitely would get lost if he tried to go anywhere without an escort. Then the smell became unbearably stronger, and he no longer cared about getting lost. He had to go find it! He opened his door and suddenly got lost in the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.  
  
The two boys stood there for what felt like forever, just looking into each other's eyes. They felt as if they had finally found all the answers, they felt. complete. Suddenly they heard something fall, and a muffled stream of curses and their connection broke. They both looked away shyly, and started to blush furiously.  
  
"um, hi!" smiled Clark, finally.  
  
"hi!" replied Christien, also with a smile.  
  
"I'm Clark. Clark Kent. I don't know if Lex told you about me, but I go to the high school here, and Lex told me that he had guest coming over and that I was to show them around town and school and such. I don't know if he was talking about you but." Clark trailed off, and blushed in embarrassment to his babbling.  
  
*God he must think I'm such a dork!* he thought miserably.  
  
"um, yeah, I think he mentioned something about a friend of his coming over. I'm Christien. Mausque. Christien Mausque. That's me! And I will be attending High School here so, I guess he was talking about me." He was gonna say something else, but quickly stopped before he said something to embarrass himself. God Clark was hot. He blushed at his thoughts. Then he realize that they were still standing at the door step.  
  
"Oh! Do you want to come in? The room is kind of messy cuz I'm just moving in, but we can sit on, um, the bed I guess."  
  
Christien sat down, and Clark sat next to him, a little closer than necessary.  
  
*Jeez! At this rate I'm going to turn into a tomato. Although he's just as bad so I guess. wait, does that mean he likes me to?!*  
  
The same thoughts were going through Clark's head and they both looked up at the same time to look at each other. 


End file.
